


This is not what I signed up for

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, Doing his best, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a soft boi, M/M, Mpreg, Not a Relationship, Omega Keith, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Smut, fluff is later, he just wants a baby, smut before fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Keith has always wanted a baby. He's prepared for /everything/ that he'll need. Medical bills, baby supplies, time off work, the whole package.He did not, in fact, prepare for a stupidly romantic sperm donor.dammit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I rewrote this chapter with the help of my AMAZING beta writer! I hope you like it!

"Omega." Keith stated, stumbling nervously at the front desk. "I want a baby." He immediately regretted the wording from the look on the woman’s face.

 

"All of you do." The receptionist smirked. "Here's the form, fill it out and then I'll see if we have a room open for you." She handed him a clipboard and motioned toward the waiting room.

 

Keith scowled at the clipboard in his hands, restraining himself from snapping at her. He sat down and filled it out, narrowing his eyes at the wording of some of the condescending questions. It had definitions listed at the bottom of the page.  _ What, do they think I can’t read?  _

 

He handed it back to the receptionist, sighing as she double-checked it to make sure he did it right, like he was a child. She smiled up at him. “Okay, follow me please.” She stood to make her way around the counter and let him to an examination room.

 

Keith sat on the edge of the exam table, reluctant to lay down. Doctors always made him nervous. He glanced around the room, taking in the various equipment, scattered around the room in an organized sort of way. One of those heated blankets was folded in the corner. There was a breathing mask hung from the ceiling, ready to be strapped over his face so his body would start making the right hormones for the insemination to take. 

 

The mask would be the worst part.

 

He shifted, folding one leg under him, picking at his nails to distract himself.  _ Where are the nurses?  _ There was a clock next to the door, and his gaze flicked between the two, waiting for the nurse and watching the time.  _ What the fuck is taking so long? _

 

A woman stepped into the room, momentarily startling Keith out of his panic. “Hello,” she smiled, “Are you Mr. Kogane?” 

 

Her scent was calming.  _ She’s a beta, _ Keith thought.  _ That’s a relief. _ Medical professionals tended to be betas, mostly because they could interact with both alphas and omegas without suffering the weird power dynamics. Helped keep patients more laid-back. “That’s- uh, that’s me,” Keith stuttered after a moment. What? He was nervous. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Kogane. I’m Romelle and I’ll be you nurse today.” She shuffled the papers in her hands, setting them next to Keith on the exam table. “I have some forms for you to fill out before we start some tests. They shouldn’t take too long, and I’ll be right back with your doctor,” she smiled at him once more before ducking out of the room, presumably to find the doctor. 

 

Keith had just finished the forms when she returned, sooner than he’d expected, with the doctor stepping in the room behind her and closing the door. 

 

The doctor accepted the forms from Keith and glanced them over. “You’re sure you don’t want to know anything about the donor? This will be your last chance to know about the other parent.” he warned. 

 

Keith had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. I can make decisions on my own, you know.”

 

The doctor relented, setting the forms on the counter. “Alright, let’s get this started.” He stood and busied himself with some of the tools. Romelle approached him, setting a hand on his upper arm. 

 

“Mr. Kogane, we’re going to have you lay back on the table here,” she pushed gently, coaxing him onto his back, “and we’re going to get that mask on, okay?” 

 

Keith frowned. “I don’t-”

 

Romelle reached up for the mask. “I know it’s uncomfortable, but we need it so the procedure will take.” A sympathetic smile came over her face as she pulled it down. Keith grumbled as she maneuvered it in front of his face. 

 

Slick began to coat his thighs as the pheromones spread through his body.  _ This is normal.  _ He reminded himself, trying not to be embarrassed as Romelle gently lifted his thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut. As much as he wanted a kid he did not want to watch this happen to him.

 

“It’s alright,” Romelle assured him, “You can close your eyes, it’ll be over in a minute, okay? I’ll let you know when to open them.”

 

Keith accepted her hand to squeeze, trying to ignore the sensation of unfamiliar hands touching him. It didn’t take long, thank goodness, before a heavy heated blanket was put over him and Romelle told him he could open his eyes.

 

Keith groaned and blinked his eyes open, taking deep breaths and looking up at the screen reading his hormones. It was a bit too early to tell, but he couldn’t help but watch the blinking screen. Waiting for his results to flash over the screen.

 

X X X X X X X X X X

 

_ Pregnant.  _

 

Lance stared at the notification on his phone. He’d asked to be notified if an omega took with his donation, but he hadn’t really expected it to happen so soon. And Keith was super pretty too. Far out of his league. With a small pang of guilt he saved the picture they’d sent him of the omega. Was that creepy? It was a little creepy. He pulled it back up and deleted it.

 

He was a dad. Not- not really, because he wasn’t raising the kid, but genetically it was his kid, right? Did that qualify him? 

 

Lance pulled the results page back up and smiled at Keith’s picture. He’d get another to let him know the gender later on and a final one when the baby was born to show him what they looked like. That was as much as he’d ever know his own kid. It was kind of sad.

 

...No, he’d wanted to do this. He was awkward with relationships and as much as he adored kids he’d never trusted someone enough to go that far with them. He’d wanted to know he’d helped someone else live that dream. Some random omega who got to bring a kid into the world. Even if he never saw them, they’d still be there. But what did that make him?

 

Lance shook his head. It made him normal. THis was normal. Tons of people did this, he needed to stop stressing out over it. 

 

He sighed and dialed Hunk’s number. He needed advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance? Being a human disaster? I'm sure that would never happen

"I'm gonna be a horrible dad, Hunk." Lance groaned.

Hunk rolled his eyes. "You've been groaning about this for weeks now, give it a rest. Besides, you don't have to do anything. It's not your job. This Keith guy wouldn't just walk in and have a baby without planning and putting away money and all that. Stop stressing over it."

"I feel like I'm such a deadbeat! You know my uncle abandoned his husband after getting him pregnant? He had twins and they never found the bastard. It's almost impossible to raise a kid on your own. Besides, how do I know if Keith has the money for this? He'll have to take time off work, he'll get sick more, there's so many things that could go wrong! What's so bad about me wanting to help?"

"Maybe Keith doesn't want your help," Hunk suggested, staring down at his phone. Having gotten tired of Lance's ranting after the first few days of it. "Look, if you're that determined just go to the clinic and tell them you'd like to offer the man who accepted your sperm a child support payment in return for visitation rights. That way you know the kid is taken care of and you'll even get to see them. Win-win."

Lance immediately perked up at the idea. "That's brilliant! Hunk you're the best!"

"Always here to help budd."

Lance gave his friend a hug, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head out. I need to stop at the store and get some food so I'll be gone for awhile. You're welcome to hang out here if you want."

"Nah, I should head back home soon anyway. Let me know how it goes though," Hunk smiled, returning the hug. "And try not to get in too deep with this. Seriously, I don't want you getting hurt, Lance."

Lance groaned and pushed Hunk in front of him as he left his apartment. "I'm not getting in too deep! It's fine!" He insisted, huffing as Hunk chuckled at him.

Whatever, he was going to be a good dad.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith leaned over the toilet, groaning as he emptied what little he'd managed to eat the night before. He knew morning sickness was going to be a thing but damn, did it have to be this bad? He'd never really been sick before.

A few quick google searches and he realized he was going to need a lot of things he hadn't prepared for. Baby blankets already took up a shelf in his closet yet somehow he hadn't considered that he'd need anything for nausea. The internet recommended a million different home remedies but even if he bought into that he'd still need ingredients. Whatever. He'd go to the pharmacy and see if they had anything. Maybe pick up some food while he was at it. He glared at the empty cabinets in his kitchen. It had been awhile since he'd bought food. But he did need to eat better now that he was pregnant anyway.

Grabbing his keys and washing off his face, and praying silently that the wouldn't throw up until he got home again, Keith got ready to go. The store wasn't far, but he didn't feel like walking so he drove the two miles there. Grabbing an assortment of pills didn't take long, so he wandered the food section, trying to figure out what healthy food he might actually like.

His options weren't looking good.

He was halfway through trying to convince himself that he wasn't about to pass out in front of the salad greens when he realized someone was staring at him. like, directly staring at him. Keith turned to glare at him and the dude didn't stop. What the hell? The guy didn't stop even though Keith stared back.

"Dude, do you need something?" He snapped. 

The man shrugged, biting his lip. "I guess I wasn't really expecting to see you in the supermarket." The man thrust out his hand and smirked. "It's nice to see you. Like, for real in-person."

Keith frowned, staring harder. "Do I know you? I think you have the wrong guy."

"You're Keith, right? They don't give a last name, but I'm Lance," The man- Lance, smirked. "I was your uh- sperm donor. Don't they show omegas pictures too? Or has it changed?"

"Didn't want to see it." Keith shrugged, grabbing his cart and dumping a premade salad into it. "Look dude, no offense, but this has nothing to do with you. The reason I wanted a donor was because I didn't need a stupid alpha fucking in my personal business, so please have a nice day and don't talk to me," He growled, shoving the cart with more force than necessary and attempting to stomp off. Temporarily forgetting about the dizziness and nausea.

Lance watched him, quickly stepping up to keep the omega from falling to the ground. "Keith? Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Keith whimpered softly, trying to see through the blur that was his vision. Someone was saying something. Why was he horizontal? He groaned and closed his eyes. Whatever it was, he'd deal with it later.

"Keith!"

X X X X X X X X X X

"Is he gonna be alright?" Lance chewed on his thumbnail. It was a terrible habit that he was trying to break, but he could make an exception. After all, he was just worried. "It's not something serious, is it?"

The doctor shook her head. "Oh now, don't worry about it. He's just having some sickness from the pregnancy, he'll be alright with some rest and if he takes the medicine I prescribed. But you should be careful. Next time make sure he stays home, alright? He doesn't need to be walking around so much."

"He's not supposed to be walking? I mean, I know he's not supposed to be running marathons, but seriously?" Lance asked. Omegas actually had run marathons while pregnant. It was incredibly impressive to say the least.

She smiled. "It's alright, i know it's a bit confusing, but his body's a bit weaker than most if you don't mind me being blunt about it. And before you start worrying yes, he will be fine going through with the pregnancy. We just think that as a precaution you should be taking better care of him."

Lance nodded. "Right, but what if he doesn't let me? I mean, I'm... I'm not really his alpha. He doesn't have an alpha I'm pretty sure. I wanna help him, that's all, but I don't think he likes me."

"You said the kid's yours though, right?" The doctor asked.

"Um, yeah. I was actually going to ask him about child support and visitation and all that, but he just kind of... passed out. Well, he may have been trying to run away. He sort of told me to leave him alone. Ugh. I'm really messing this up, aren't I?"

She laughed. "So I'm guessing you don't know him then? Sperm donor? He was probably just surprised. Why don't we wait until he wakes up and we can get in touch with a friend or family member of his. So they know to reign him in. And don't worry, you're doing fine. Just give him space." She winked. 

Lance chuckled. "Thanks, you're a godsend."

"Damn right," She winked again, "But you can call me Allura."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter ended a bit abruptly and I apologize but I wasn't really sure what to put after that, so I just skipped to where Keith and Lance are discussing child support and all that
> 
> anyway, enjoy some words friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's decent maternity leave because I say so and also because the American healthcare system is terrible and I wish it wasn't

Keith shifted uncomfortably. He had a doctor on one side of him and there was a lawyer next to Lance. He hated discussing things so... personal around strangers. He didn't really need the money, but it couldn't hurt and Lance really just wanted to meet the kid, so what was the harm? He got a couple hundred a month and every other weekend he'd have time to himself. He could deal with that. Besides, it would definitely help him save up for a good college for his baby.

"So, the real question here is how much are we talking about here?" The lawyer, Keith thought his name was Rolo, but he wasn't sure, asked. "With Mr. Mcclain's current income it would be a good idea the think around a thousand or less a month, depending on if you plan to be working after you have the baby."

"I do," Keith interjected, slightly annoyed that he'd think otherwise. "I've got time off for the duration of the pregnancy and a year afterward to look after the baby and after that, I'll be working full-time."

Rolo nodded. "Right, well, do either of you actually know what number you're asking for?"

"I can do about six hundred a month without a problem. I could do my best to make it a thousand if you need it," Lance offered. He had a pretty good job as a veterinarian and a sizeable inheritance, so he didn't mind spending a good amount on making sure Keith lived comfortably as well.

Keith smiled. "I'll agree to six hundred, that sounds great. And every other weekend Lance will be able to keep the baby. Is there anything else we need to go over?"

The lawyer shook his head. "Not that I can think of. If you can both sign this then it'll all be official. The payments from Mister McClain will begin as soon as the child in question is born and end as soon as they are no longer the dependant of Mister Kogane. If either of you needs to discuss this further then, by all means, call me and we will arrange a meeting and renegotiate it to your satisfaction."

Keith and Lance each signed the contract without hesitation, handing it over to Rolo.

"All right then. I'll mail you both a copy to keep in your records in a few days. If no one has any objections then we can all go home." He smiled and put everything back into his briefcase and stepped out, the others filing out after him.

Lance held the door for Keith, smiling at him as he walked past. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

Keith sighed. He was sweet and all, but Lance was getting annoying. "Maybe," He mumbled, pushing past him to get back to his car. He wouldn't. Not until the baby was born and he came to see them. That bought Keith a few months at least to figure out how he was going to deal with Lance sticking around in his life.

He had seven and a half months.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith hummed happily as he fluffed the pillows in his nursery-room. He might have months left, but it made him happy to decorate and redecorate this room. It was gender-neutral. (though there were more 'feminine' things like unicorns, but that was more because Keith liked unicorns) He wanted his kid to not feel alienated or stereotyped if he could help it.

He was going to be a good dad, dammit.

Shiro was in his kitchen, having insisted on bringing him groceries now instead of letting Keith go out and get them himself ever since his fiasco in the supermarket the other day. As if he was a child again.

"I know you're grumbling about me again, Keith," Shiro appeared in the doorway, crossing his arms and frowning. "You ever going to stop redecorating this room? It looks great as it is you know."

Keith sighed and put down the stuffed unicorn. "You're not my dad. Thanks for the groceries, but I'm fine. Seriously, it was just a bit of nausea the other day, alright? I'm fine. The hospital says that I'll be perfectly fine as long as I don't over-exert myself."

Shiro pulled his cousin into a quick hug, patting his head gently. "Have you seen Lance since you met with him and the lawyer yesterday? Did you give him your number or anything?"

Keith huffed and pushed Shiro off. "No! I want a baby, not a relationship. Lance needs to leave me alone and you need to stop badgering me about finding an Alpha and settling down. I'm gonna have my baby without anyone hanging over my head."

"I'm not badgering you, I just don't want you to be alone. I'm always here for you, okay? And cut the guy some slack, he's just trying to be nice. You could at least talk to him since he's now paying child support." Shiro crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "He sounds like a sweet guy."

"He's not my type," Keith insisted, "I'll give him my number next time I see him, alright? He's about as easy to avoid as a cockroach, so I know I'll see him soon enough."

"Keith!"

"What? It's true! Look, if you like him so much then you mate with him. I'm not interested." Keith huffed and tossed a pillow at his cousin.

Shiro threw it back. "I'm just worried about you, living alone isn't good for anyone, we both know that. If you need anything-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll do it for me. Whatever. I'm not a kid anymore, remember? I'm fine," Keith growled. He was having a baby! Why couldn't Shiro treat him like an adult for once?

Shiro sighed. "Alright, well I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Keith grabbed the pillow off the floor and put it back into position. That was enough decorating for today anyway. "Thanks for the groceries."

"Anytime," Shiro smiled as he walked out. Hopefully, Keith would stop being so damn stubborn before the baby came, but that wasn't likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, I know, but I'm doing my best to update my 30594502394154842 works. hopefully there'll be more soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was right and Lance comes moonwalking right back into his life
> 
> I'm opening requests for the gender and name of the baby that Keith is going to have, so plz comment with your suggestions!

It was probably bad to dream about curling up next to an omega who wasn't his? Specifically, one who didn't want him.

But fuck if Lance didn't love the idea of snuggling up against someone else as he fell asleep. His dreams weren't even sexual just... domestic. Singing their baby to sleep and a kiss before they went to work. Keith wasn't his omega though. Keith wasn't anyone's omega.

He should've just left him alone after the store.

"You've been thinking about him again, haven't you?" Hunk smiled as he nudged his friend. They'd been having a movie marathon when Lance fell asleep. Hunk didn't really have the heart to wake him up.

Lance flushed and stared down at his hands. "Yeah... He's just incredible! You haven't met him, you'd know it if you did. He's smart and strong-willed and beautiful and... I'd do anything just to be anywhere near in his league."

"I know you, no one can resist those blue eyes," Hunk gave his friend a playful shove, watching him tumble off the couch. "I'm sure he'll give you a chance. Just try not to be annoying."

"Not be myself? What kind of advice is that?" Lance chuckled at his own joke, staying sprawled out on the floor. "I'll see him after the baby is born at least. That's something."

"Oh shut up and watch the movie," Hunk rolled his eyes. "Doofus."

"Damn right."

X X X X X X X X X X

Four weeks wasn't really that long, Keth reminded himself. it made sense that he didn't have a bump yet. Still... He couldn't help but pull his shirt up every day to rub down his stomach, trying to feel the life that was growing there. He couldn't even tell the difference outside of a little overall weight gain, but the doctors had said that was to be expected. After all, his body was getting ready to care for a baby.

Maybe he should've taken up a hobby to keep him busy at some point. Sitting down and watching Tv and eating all day was not going well.

Why was life so damn boring sometimes?

A walk? He hadn't been to the park in a while and he might want to get some exercise in while he still could. Walking would probably be much harder once his feet started to swell and his back ached more than the usual pains of existence. 

Well, it was something to do at least, Keith decided. He wrapped a jacket around his waist and headed out, locking up his apartment as he left. Maybe a walk would give him some peace from the thoughts racing in his head for once. Or just remind him why he hated going out in public in the first place.

X X X X X X X X X X

He hated being in public.

He never should've done this.

Maybe Lance wouldn't see him? Fuck, he wasn't that lucky.

"Keith!" A grin spread across Lance's face, trotting forward to see the omega. There was a beta that Keith didn't know trailing after him.

Keith groaned. "Lance." He didn't bother to stop walking or turn to look at him as he went.

"Do you want me to leave you alone then?" Lance asked, still keeping up with Keith's stride. "I don't mean to intrude."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Keith muttered, turning to glare at him.

Lance stopped. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Keith stopped and turned to face Lance, "You're butting into my life uninvited. I'd count that as intruding a bit. Look, I'm not into this for a relationship or even a new friend. You got what you wanted, alright? You can see the kid when they're born, but that doesn't mean that you can just come into my life and-" Fuck, he was crying. Was being overemotional a symptom of pregnancy or was he just being a wuss now?

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I-" Lance bit his lip, not sure what to do as the omega in front of his dissolved into tears. "I'll leave, okay? I'll go and I won't talk to you if that's what you want. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was like this for you. I'll go. I'm sorry-"

"Stop it!" Keith screamed, pounding his fists against Lance's chest. "Would you just- Stop it? Fucking hell," He muttered, realizing that he'd just hit Lance. "Fuck! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Lance gently directed Keith towards a bench. "Hey, just sit down, okay? It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong. Do you want me to leave?"

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hunk had caught up with them and was kneeling on the other side of Keith. "Hey, can we get you anything? I've got some water here."

Keith groaned again, leaning back on the bench. "Why do you have to be so damn nice? You're hard to hate, I hope you know that. Why can't you just be an asshole? This would be so much easier."

What the hell was going on with this guy? "I'm doing my best here, okay? I'm trying not to annoy you and give you some space, but I can't help that I'm super into you. If you want me to leave then tell me and I'll go, I'll leave you alone and you won't see me again. I'll drop off a check every month and you won't even have to talk to me or look at me. I promise if you tell me to go then I will, okay?"

"Well, I don't want you to!" Keith didn't know what he wanted. Lance was sweet, if annoying as hell, and he did get lonely alone in his house. Bored as hell, if today was any indication. "I- I don't know what I want. I just... Can we talk?" He glanced at the beta, "Alone, if that's alright. Somewhere inside?"

Lance nodded. Keith was confused, he got that. "Okay."

X X X X X X X X X X X

They ended up back at Keith's house. Keith learned the beta's name was Hunk and that he was Lance's best friend, but after that, they parted ways with him and Keith bit the bullet and let Lance into his house.

"I don't like how I keep running into you."

Lance nodded. "Fair enough. Is there anything I can do about that? Because every time I go out in public it seems like you're right there too."

"Don't talk to me then. Just ignore me and I'll ignore you back. If I wanna talk I'll say hi, other than that no." Keith leaned against the wall, trying not to glare too much. Fuck, his couch was going to smell like alpha now. Shiro better not come over before that faded.

"Okay, so let you initiate interactions. I can do that. Is there anything else I can do?" Lance leaned forward, trying to keep his posture open and inviting.

Keith nodded. "If we exchange numbers can I trust you not to text me or call me every five minutes? It would just be for scheduling visits or important things like that. And I don't want you to flirt with me. I know you said you're attracted to me but I'm not here for that. I'm not interested in dating or anything like that and if it happens with anyone it won't be you, understand?"

"I understand," Lance didn't want to show how much that hurt, but it was fine. He was fine. Keith wasn't into him and he'd get over that just like he got over every other crush. "I can do that, yeah. I'm sorry that I've been pushy or intrusive, I never meant any harm."

A small smile crept across Keith's face before he could stop it. "I know."

Lance smiled back. Maybe things would be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm been watching the buzzfeed multiplayer Sims hundred baby challenge and tbh I'm so obsessed with babies rn they're so cute when I have nothing to do with them irl


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard, but I just want them to get together but I can't bc this is a SLOWBURN FIC DAMMIT it's so hard why can't they just kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, the only reason the time skip was so long was bc I looked up how long it takes for a doctor to be able to tell if a baby is a boy or a girl. Originally this was like a month after the last chapter
> 
> sorry that I keep taking forever to update. I'm trying, but college is killing me rn

-I went to the doctor today, they said the baby's gonna be a girl. Thought I'd let you know.-

Keith was sitting in his kitchen, texting Lance, and glaring at Shiro as he piled his kitchen with groceries again. He was an adult, he could buy his own food. He was 16 weeks along now and had a decently-sized bump extending under his shirts. He'd need to switch to wearing his maternity clothes soon, but for now, sweatpants were fine. Besides, he liked the stretch of his shirts over his bump. He'd worked hard for this, he wanted to show it off.

His phone buzzed with a reply from Lance.

-They sent me the message about that, yeah. Any ideas on names?-

Like Keith hadn't thought about that every second since he'd decided to have a baby.

-Ophelia Marceline, I'd probably call her Marcie when she gets older, or maybe Lia if that suits her better. I'm not sure.-

-That's such a cute name! I can't wait to meet her :) -

Keith didn't really know how to reply to that, so he didn't. Maybe he shouldn't be so abrasive every time Lance mentioned meeting Marcie, but it rubbed him weird to know that Lance would be coming to his house in the future. Not in a bad way really, just.. this uncomfortable warmth and dizziness he wasn't used to. It was fine. He could ignore this.

"Talking to Lance again?" Shiro smiled, leaning over the counter. "I'm gonna make burgers and home-cut fries for dinner. You should invite him. I'd love to have some real conversation during dinner beside your mumbled thank you after your finished eating. And I would like to know who the other dad is at some point."

Keith growled at him. "I'm not inviting him to dinner. I don't want him around, he makes me feel weird. Dizzy."

Shiro pinched the phone out of Keith's hands.

-This is Keith's brother, Shiro, you wanna come to dinner with us? I'm making homemade burgers and fries. We'd love to have you over-

Shiro smirked, sending the message. "Give him a chance. Besides, wouldn't it be easier to be friends with the guy if you're going to see him every other weekend? You don't have to be so hostile all the time."

"Give me that back!" Keith shouted, getting agitated, "I said I didn't want him-" The phone buzzed with Lance's response. "You have to tell him he can't come. Shiro, please."

"He says that he needs confirmation that you're okay with this," Shiro chuckled, "If you seriously can't stand the thought of having him over for a few hours, then tell him if you want. I just wanted to meet him. He seems like a super nice guy."

"Yeah," Keith sighed, staring at the message on his phone. Lance was super sweet and he really should give him a chance, shouldn't he? 

-This is Keith again, You're welcome to come over if you want to. Shiro wants to meet you.-

-Srsly? Because it's totally cool if you don't want me there. I know you want some distance with this whole thing-

Keith huffed and sent him the address instead of answering. "He's coming."

"Thank you, Keith. I really appreciate you making an effort." Shiro grinned, tossing a potato into the air and catching it effortlessly. "Wanna help me make fries?"

Keith grunted but got up with a smile to help him.

X X X X X X X X X

Holy shit, this was like meeting somebody's parents. Except that he wasn't dating Keith. Keith didn't even like him. It was a fucking miracle he was even standing here in the nicest blue sweater he owned and freshly-combed hair with his nerves off the fucking charts, trying to get up the confidence to knock on the damn door. Maybe he'd just text Keith to let him know he was there? Yeah, that was easier.

-Hey, I'm here-

Keith opened the door in a suspiciously short amount of time and let him inside without saying anything or even looking him in the eyes.

"If you want me to leave at any time tonight I want you to know that you can tell me, okay?" Lance promised, "I'll pack up and leave, no questions asked."

Keith nodded. "Thanks. Shiro's in the kitchen, he's pretty eager to meet you properly and all that."

Lance could sense the nervousness on him. Even without a bond, he still felt a connection with the omega as it was. He wondered if Keith could feel it too. He doubted it. Ignoring the nagging feeling to care for the anxious omega, Lance wandered into the kitchen to greet Shiro. It smelled heavenly in there with freshly made burgers and fries in steaming piles.

"Lance!" Shiro grinned, finishing plating the last burger. "It's great to meet you, I'm Shiro, Keith's older brother. It's awesome to finally have you over."

"I'm so glad to be invited. Is there anything I can do to help out?" Lance glanced around. Everything seemed to be already done, but he hated to just sit and wait to be served just because he was a guest.

"Nah, Everything's done already. Thanks for the offer. Keith! Dinner's ready!" Shiro grinned and handed Lance a burger. "Feel free to help yourself to toppings and fries. I've got more cheeses in the fridge if you don't like cheddar."

Lance nodded, helping himself to some fries and ketchup. "Thank you for making dinner. It all smells amazing."

"It's no problem! I love cooking," Shiro shot a sharp glance at Keith who was silently filling his plate. "For people who appreciate it anyway."

Lance risked a nervous laugh. Not wanting to offend Keith, but figuring Shiro would want some sort of response to his joke.

Keith glared at both of them. "What I don't appreciate is you making jokes about my eating habits," He grumbled fixing his own plate. He ignored both alphas but chose the seat next to Lance. He hated to admit it, but he did like the alpha. Strictly as a-little-less-than-friends, but he felt like they could maybe get along. For the time being, if nothing else. At least Lance wasn't pushing things much.

"Sorry," Lance muttered quickly, surprised as Keith sat next to him. He'd purposefully left the room so Keith could sit next to Shiro on either side. It made his alpha purr at the attention until he reminded himself to ignore it. Keith probably always sat at that spot. Trying to figure out what to do, he began eating. "Shiro, this is amazing!" It wasn't an overstatement; this was probably the best food he'd had in years. Not that he'd admit it to Hunk, of course. "Seriously, this is the best burger I've ever had!"

Shiro blushed and waved him off. "It was my grandad's recipe. He was the real cook of the family. I just know how to follow directions," He shrugged. "I'm sure you could make them just as good."

"I doubt it." Keith snapped.

Shiro frowned. "Keith, dude, what's up with you? We're just talking."

"You didn't have to invite him. I don't want an alpha, why can't you understand that? I'm going to be perfectly fine taking care of my daughter by myself! This is what I wanted!" Keith was near the point of tears, easily falling into Lance's arms as soon as he stood up. Keith whimpered, feeling dizzy and warm in Lance's arms. "Wha-"

Lance held onto him, leading him carefully back into his chair. "Hey, I wasn't kidding about leaving. I'll go, no questions asked. I promise."

"I don't want you to go, I want-" Keith sniffled, "I want Shiro to know that I'm fine. I don't need you here, Lance. I can take care of my baby by myself. I don't need an alpha."

Lance nodded. "Okay. Keith, I know that you can. You're going to be a wonderful parent, I promise. No one is expecting you to need an alpha to do that."

Shiro nodded, carefully kneeling down next to him. "Keith, I didn't know you thought of this like that. I really just wanted to meet Lance, I'm not trying to force you two together. I know you can take care of yourself, I just get worried about you being alone sometimes. I never meant to imply you couldn't do it by yourself."

Keith hummed, not really paying attention to Shiro anymore. "Lance, do you think we could talk alone on the porch for a bit?"

Lance glanced at Shiro, waiting for his confirmation that it was okay before smiling. "Of course."

Keith took his arm and led him back out to the porch, closing the door behind them. He'd forgotten to turn the light on, but it was fine. The dim twilight was fine as it was. "Lance, I don't hate you. I- I'm really not the best at this whole friends thing? You seem like a nice person, and I don't mean to be so much of a jerk all of the time. I've always had to protect myself from other people as an omega, I don't know how to let myself be nice anymore. I wanna be friends."

Lance broke into a grin, obviously overjoyed by the prospect. "I'd love to be friends with you! Keith, I don't blame you for any of this. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to protect yourself from me. I never meant to hurt you or scare you. I'd love to be friends." He offered his hand for Keith to shake.

Keith gently shook his hand. "Friends then."

"Friends." Lance nodded, feeling a happy warmth spread in his chest. Friends.

Keith nodded again, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry if I- Er, do you wanna go back in and finish dinner? I'm still hungry and I didn't mean to ruin it."

"You didn't ruin anything," Lance promised, "And finishing dinner sounds like a great idea. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very predictable okay. I live for klance a/b/o mpreg okay? it's.... A+ 
> 
> anyway, have my best try at a slowburn fic. I'll try and update every week or so if I can since chapters will probably be short.


End file.
